Yellow
by teenspiritsmell
Summary: This is what happens when Olivia Dunham, instead of stumbling upon the Red Universe, goes into the theoretical Yellow Universe, where she meets a man who is familiar with strange events.
1. Chapter 1

"Miss Dunham? Olivia?" he stopped, stood next to her bed and waited for a response. Ever since she woke from her sleep, she had been staring at the wall as if lost in thought. The doctor was starting to wonder whether or not it was due to a concussion or another form of head injury. However, he was sure that the woman was just confused. Hell, after reading her accident report he was confused as well. He had seen some pretty strange things in his time, which was why he believed that it was possible for a woman to be launched out of her car while it was standing perfectly still.

"Hi, how are you feeling?" he asked when she finally turned around, her olive pupils following his as she tried to make out what was going on.

"Who are you?" she asked without skipping a beat.

"I'm your new doctor. Or at least for today. Doctor White had a family emergency to tend to."

She still looked skeptical. Her eyes traveled all over his body as if looking for a weapon, or any kind of sign that said otherwise. He smiled, stood up from the stool he had placed next to her bed and waited for the woman to feel less skeptical about him. Olivia knew not to trust just anyone, and the doctor knew that FBI agents weren't the most trusting people.

"My name is Doctor Shephard. Jack Shephard," he said with the same smile displayed on his lips. At the mention of his name, her uneasiness seemed to settle. Jack could see it, too. In her eyes, he didn't seem like too harmful of a guy. But she had learned not to make assumptions about a person.

"Where's Peter?" she asked without hesitation, her eyes scanning the room.

"Who?" Jack asked in more confusion.

"Peter Bishop? Has he come around?"

"I don't remember a Mr. Bishop being on the list of visitors," Jack said with a soft tone in his voice.

She nodded her head and then smiled, turning her face the other way to hide her shame and disappointment. Why would Peter not come to see her yet? Did anyone else come see her? She asked the doctor and he responded with another shake of the head. Olivia was starting to feel more alone than ever.

Silence broke out between the doctor and the FBI agent. Nobody said anything for a while until Jack decided to help her forget about her disappointment. "After looking at your chart, things seem to be going pretty well. In fact, after a couple of tests we have to run, you'll be release from the hospital." As he spoke, his eyes never left the chart. He wasn't sure whether or not it showed that this wasn't his area of expertise, but he was trying his hardest to cover it up.

"You have no idea what you're doing, do you?" Olivia said with a genuine smile this time. When Jack looked up, he smiled as well and shook his head. Without warning, the two of them let out an unexpected chuckle.

"I'm a spinal surgeon, I don't understand why they would put me to take care of you. Sometimes I think this hospital is understaffed." He let out another small chuckle and set down the chart on the table next to her bed.

"Well, I was an FBI agent who specialized in normal crimes. You wouldn't believe the jobs I'm doing now." The smile never left her face as she spoke. She was glad to finally forget about what had happened for just a second. It felt nice having someone to talk to, anyone. Jack felt the same way, but he refused to show it. He was only allowing himself to care for patients, not the other way around.

"Doctor Shephard, you are needed in the ER," came a voice from a above. Jack smiled, clumsily picked up the chart he had previously put down and waved goodbye to Olivia. Olivia smiled and nodded as he disappeared from view.


	2. Chapter 2

Olivia slipped her arms into the sleeves of her jacket, completing the process of dressing. A nurse had come into the room earlier that night and told her she was free to go. She stood on the threshold of the door and looked around for anything she might have missed. After a few seconds, she began walking down the narrow corridor of the hospital. As she approached the front desk, the doctor that had tended to her earlier was leaning over the desk, signing some sort of paper.

"Olivia?" he began, walking up to his patient, "I see you finally got released. Are you feeling any better?"

"Oh yeah, a lot better actually," she said with a smile.

"I'm just about to head to head home, do you need to call a cab or anything?"

"Oh no, thanks—it's fine. I'll call a friend." She nodded and without saying anything else began walking out the hospital doors. Picking up her phone, she speed-dialed Peter, who had recently been changed to her number one contact. The phone rang once. Twice. Three times. And just when she thought no one would pick up, Peter's voice was heard on the other end of the line. But to her dismay, the voice mail was the only thing that picked up.

Cursing under her breath, Olivia paced the side walk, trying to think of what to do next.

And that was when she realized it. This placed looked nothing like any hospital she had ever been. Where was she?

"Olivia? Are you okay?" Jack asked as he exited the building, a bit confused as to why Olivia had her face buried in her hands.

"Yeah, I'm fine—What hospital is this?"

"St. Sebastian…" Jack said with even more confusion than before.

"St…Where am I?"

"Los Angeles, of course. Are you sure you're o—?"

She didn't even listen to what he had to say. Those two words were all she needed to hear to know that the car crash was no ordinary accident. Something had happened that caused her to land here. But why Los Angeles? Why this hospital?

"Olivia?"

"Yes, yes, I'm fine. I just have to go home."

"Where's home?"

"Not here," Olivia said as she started pacing backwards, waiting for the right opportunity to turn around and run away from this place. "I have to go," She said to Jack as she turned around without saying another word.

Jack simply stood there looking at her in complete silence, keeping a tight grasp on the book he held in his hand. Jack knew that this woman was in trouble, but putting up a tough front. But because Jack had other things to worry about, he put the thought blonde woman in the back of his head and turned around to walk back into the hospital. The latter didn't happen, however, until he turned his head once more to Olivia as she disappeared around the corner. If only he could have helped himself the same way he tried to help others. If only…

Olivia never looked back. She kept walking down the street as her hair flew behind her. She wanted to look back once more, but she was too focused on the fact that something didn't feel right. Something was off. She needed to call Peter. And Walter. They would know what to do. They had to know what was going on. For a second, Olivia began to panic, but instead decided to focus her energy onto something else; something more productive. Olivia Dunham didn't panic. That wasn't part of her. _I hope I can figure this one out on my own_, she said as she spotted the neon light of a motel not too far from where the hospital was located. As she walked onto the lot, Olivia looked up at the sign above her head and stared at its flickering motion. She couldn't tell if the sign was originally yellow and was flickering cyan, or if the sign was originally cyan and was flickering yellow. Either way, she stared at it as if it had some utmost significance, but nothing came to mind.

It wasn't until something bumped into her that Olivia's attention was ripped away from the flickering sign. She looked out of the corner of her eye to see who had done it, and all she saw was a fedora on the head of a man. There was nothing she could make of that. Besides, her head was wrapped around something bigger than she had ever experienced.


	3. Chapter 3

Nothing was visible. If there was anything to see. Olivia's eyes scanned the nothingness in front of her, narrowing her eyes to try to see something, anything. And just like that, a single dot in the darkness began to expand. It grew larger and larger by the second. As Olivia witnessed this, she started to take a few steps back. Her eyes closed for a moment and when she opened them again, the brightness caused her to recoil. She was no longer in the motel room, no longer in pitch darkness, she was on a beach.

Her head whipped to the side as she realized where she was. It was no place she had ever been or seen. Her feet sunk into the soft sand beneath her feet. When she looked down, she realized it was a beach and next to her laid the many pieces of metal that came from some sort of machine. A buzzing was going on in her ear, and it was loud. When she looked to the side, the turbine engine of what appeared to be a plane laid not too far away from her. Taken aback, Olivia took a few steps back and kept her eyes on the disaster in front of her eyes.

Bodies were splayed all over the sand; some probably alive, others injured, but most were dead. Or so she thought. She quickly turned her head to the side as she became aware of a shadow at the corner of her eyes. When she turned, the back of a familiar man was turned towards her. For a strange reason, Olivia felt as though she knew that man. She knew that he had something of hers. She needed to follow him.

As Olivia began to run, she avoided all the scraps of metal sunken in the sand, her feet were bare and the only thing she wore was the clothes from the hospital. Olivia continued avoiding the obstacles hindering her run towards the strange man, her eyes glued to the ground lest she step on something that would harm her. Who was he? Did she know him? Surely she did, otherwise that feeling of wanting to talk to him wouldn't have arisen in her…

As the man came to a complete stop, so did Olivia. The man had stopped far from her, but something had told Olivia to do the same. Her eyes locked on his and as he turned around to walk towards the beach once more, his hand slipped from behind him and it became clear that something was being placed on his head. Once it was on his head, the connection was clear. It was the man that she had seen the night before. But she hadn't seen his face, how was this possible? "Wait!" She yelled as he submerged his feet into the water. Olivia ran faster now, forgetting about everything in her way. Before she knew it, her feet were in the water and she was forcing her way into the ocean. Her hand extended out in front of her, grabbing the man with the fedora by the shoulder and turning him around. It was Jack. But was it Jack the man she had seen at the motel the night before? No, that was impossible. "Who are you?" she asked him. The man remained silent and stared into her eyes with no expression on his face. "What do you want?" she asked once more, her voice sounding more like a plea than she wanted it to. "You don't belong here," the man said, his voice monotone and expressionless. His hands fell on Olivia's shoulders and she became frightened. He began to shake her as he said, "This is not your world."

Right at the moment, Olivia jolted out of her sleep and became aware that it was all a dream. Letting out a sigh, she stood up and wiped the sweat on her forehead with the back of her hand. She looked around the room, making sure that everything was familiar and real. That it was safe to take a deep breath and be comfortable for just one second. But how was she going to feel comfortable when she felt so out of place? So lost. She needed to see Jack once more. She needed to understand why he was in her dream. And most importantly, why he had said that this wasn't her world.


End file.
